Behind brown eyes
by Shinigami priestess
Summary: In the realm of old england when knights roamed Tasuki and Chichiri find each other. Its an Alterante Universe tasxchiri get together fic.
1. Prologue

ï»¿  
  
The story begins in the days of old when knights were bold and truth and chivalry were common place, the vows made by those of the round table were still followed, when dragons were seen in the early mornings glow returning to their resting places.  
  
There was once a king now of which tales are told that out shone them all, his quests were not legend but the light in the now darkening world. As the world fell into the darkness and despairing times there were those that still upheld the code long forgotten from the times og the one great king. 


	2. The battle

ï»¿  
  
"Y' have improved sire" Staed the mentor, not young, yet not old, he had hair of a fiery colour to rival the suns own glorious rays. He wore an all black tunic save fot the silver and aquamarine earings that hung from his ears and the sheath of magnificent silver that held his sword when he had no need of it.  
  
'Of course Tasuki, I have you to thank for that pleasure.' Said the mentors companion, a younger man with briliant long locks of gold, he wore the most regal looking white tunic with a golden royal crest embalzoned accross its chest, the prince of Kutou.  
  
Each word of the prince's thanks was punctuated with a strike of his balde.  
  
"T'is true Nakago, but your still not fightin with yer heart, til then ya will never reach yer true potential." The words spoken by Nakagos mentor were true, the prince was to like his father, blood thirsty and cruel to those deemed unworthy of his time, he tried for Tasuki though, truly he did, he tried to honor the code, but for the wrong reasons.  
  
As blades clashed and the heavy breathing of the two warriors could be heard atop the destitute and decaying reamins of a once grand castle that served as their training ground, more words were spoken.  
  
"Ya member the code Nakago do ya not?" Asked the mentor, knowing the answer would be yes, as he had told his pupil many a time to abide by said code.  
  
'Of corse Tasuki; A knight is sworn to valour, his heart knows only virtue, his blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak, his words speak only truth, his wrath undose the wicked. The code by which I live my life, in an aim to be like you my dear mentor.' The final statement was spoken with deep sincerity and long pent up emotion.  
  
The prince's training in the way of the sword had come to a halt the moment the sacred code of the knight had keft his delicate lips.  
  
A brief nod was all that his mentor gave, apparently unaware of the hidden meaning in those words and the flitting look of hopelessness in his students eyes.  
  
"M'be we should stop fer a drink Nakago, after all i wouldn't want ta meet and untimely end with yer fathers blade if I reaturned ya to im exausted." Tasuki had to give a bitter smile at his own words, as he knew to well that they were the truth, for which he was not afraid for himself, but more his student.  
  
'Yes Tasuki, after all I do not think that you could keep up with me for much longer.' The prince laighed mentally as he knew how to exploit Tasukis weakness, his ego, after a long period of close inspection of such a beautiful creature one learns these things.  
  
"I'd watch who yer were tauntin boy, yer may just force me inta provin ya otherwise." Nakago knew this as truth, as he had indeed been shown he was wrong on many an occasion when he had took his taunting a little to far.\par  
  
'My apologies mentor, I mean no harm in my words.' As he knew he could never harm one who held such a large stake in his heart.   
  
At that moment a young man ra towards the two, slightly out of breath, due to the long walk to the place in which the prince recieved his training. The boy clad in a faded blue tunic and blue bandana holding back his chin length sandy bangs spoke hurriedly;  
  
*Your father sends for you sire, he wishes for you to witness him crush the peasants rebellion* At the end of saying the obviously rehearsed speech he bowed deaply.  
  
'Excellent, we shall leave at once, come Tasuki let us enjoy the peasants downfall.' Nakago was going to enjoy this Immensly, he did not want to voice this however to Tasuki, as he knew it would offend him, and possibly damage the bond that they shared.  
  
"As you wish sire." Tasuki's speach had a tendency to become alot more formal than his usual banter aroung those with which he felt not at ease, the sandy haired boy being one of those people, he seemed to take great delight in the inevitable and highly dishonorable slaughter of those less well off than himself.  
  
So the three young men rode with great speed to the soon to be battle site, as they did so an uneasy feeling settled aound Tasuki's heart, that seemed to trap him so. He however quickly ridded himself of such trivial emotions as thay arrived at thier destination. 


	3. The castle

Chapter 2 As the three stallions came to a halt the sight of the king and his men charging into the rebellions camp and commencing battle greeted them.  
  
*A grand sight, king Seiryuu is at his most magnificent when in battle. * Stated the sandy haired boy in awe of his king actions.  
  
'Indeed he is Suboshi.' Stated Nakago in an equally awed state.  
  
"Hmpf, grand indeed is the needless slaughter of many for the pleasure and satisfaction of one man." Spoke Tasuki, entirely unimpressed and disgusted at the king's actions. The way in which he wielded his blade above his head only to bring it down again and again in order to strike down dreams, to slash away hope and splash the red tears of his subjects across the ground.  
  
'Watch your tongue Tasuki, he is after all my father and your king.' Warned Nakago defending his father as and good son who is next in line for the throne should.  
  
As Nakago and Tasuki stared at each other's eyes searching for answers to unvoiced questions their quests were interrupted by Suboshi,  
  
*Shall we partake in the pleasantries sire? * What a drawling tone thought Tasuki.  
  
'Yes, lets.' Came Nakago's reply, and with that the two sped off towards the half burning remnants of a village.  
  
Tasuki knew it was pointless to voice his objections and hastily try to stop the prince; this had to be thought through. He knew what kind of act was being carried out before him, it held no trace of bravery in the eyes of ones enemies, as the peasants knew that they were to die if they fought back, but they still fought on for the good of the village, and so in the process being dishonourably destroyed by the kings cavalry: the rebellion was helpless against such force!  
  
He would have none of it, he was going to stop the prince from joining in this insane journey of blood lust and by Suzaku he was going to do it now!  
  
With that thought Tasuki galloped towards the prince on his majestic black stallion.  
  
As he did so he became aware that the prince and that bloodthirsty boy had entered a largely unmanned area, oh no, an ambush! As he had thought out stormed a large number of the rebellion heading for Nakago weapons raised.  
  
'Nakago!!' Screamed Tasuki; still ever forcing his beast to move with unimaginable speed.  
  
The prince had noticed his predicament and was trying desperately to escape it as his father leaped over a nearby fence on his royal white stallion to come to his only sons aid, after all blood does run thicker than water.  
  
/Die peasant scum!!! / Was king Seiryuu's battle cry as he indeed saved his son from an untimely death. As the rescue attempt by the king commenced all that could be heard was the clash of metal, tearing of flesh and the screams, the agonizingly painful screams.  
  
Before Tasuki could reach the now three unlucky victims of the ambush the king was struck from his horse.  
  
'Father!!!!' Was Nakago's distressed final call to his father as the rebels axes struck the kings fallen form. Tasuki dismounted as soon as he reached king Seiryuu and Nakago and quickly fended away those that had harmed his king without having to kill any of the rebels in the process.  
  
"Flee now Nakago, take your father I will guard your back." Tasuki told Nakago, who complied knowing that the matter was not up for discussion.  
  
'Be safe my friend. Were Nakago's last words to Tasuki as he picked up his father with Suboshi's aid.  
  
"Nakago look out!!" Shouted Tasuki as a blade was aimed at Nakago's chest and advancing fast, as it was about to land his blow Tasuki pushed Nakago out of harms way and instead of striking Nakago the blade pierced Tasuki's chest and went straight through to come out of his back.  
  
His pain was made audible in the hiss that left his lips. At the sight of the one that had captured his heart being run through at his expense Nakago seemed to lose that final straw of hesitation the he held and lashed out at everyone nearby on the opposing side or not.  
  
The blade once removed from Tasuki's chest clattered to the ground as the body and blood of the one who had wielded fell also, so did Tasuki fall to his knees unceremoniously clutching the wound were the blade had pierced.  
  
As the rebellion was defeated and those that had lived had fled or been captured it was safe to concentrate on the wounded once more. They were helped onto horses with the uninjured men and sent back to the castle for treatment.  
  
"I need no aid boy, I can and will ride back alone. Stated Tasuki as Suboshi attempted to help him onto his horse.  
  
*If you say so. * Suboshi commented off handily not really caring as to whether or not the prince's teacher died.  
  
Tasuki managed to mount his stallion and rode back to the castle bleeding badly and slipping in and out of consciousness. He vaguely remembers Nakago's voice but nothing of what he said. No his most vivid memory was from the castle.  
  
They arrived at the gates of the castle of the Kutou empire shortly after the battle, one sided as it may have been was still deemed a battle. Nakago and some of the castles staff took Tasuki to a room, which is where he lain till Nakago could find aid for him.  
  
Somewhere else in the castle Nakago searched for someone to help Tasuki. It was then that he happened to come upon a strange traveller that he had heard of, a mage healer of sorts.  
  
'You there, you are the mage I've heard of are you not?' He sounded callous but he cared not, he needed help for Tasuki and he needed it now!  
  
^Hai, I am he no da. ^ The strange blue haired man with gravity defying bangs replied. He was dressed in a simple pastel green tunic with a white and blue sash of sorts. Obviously a foreigner thought Nakago.  
  
'Good come with me I' am in need of your services. Nakago turned to walk away knowing that the man would follow or face his wrath and this man didn't appear to be as dim witted as most.  
  
As Nakago had thought he had followed and they now stood at the door to the room in which Tasuki was being kept.  
  
My comrade is injured, gravely so that I believe he needs your help mage. He is behind that door Nakago indicated to the large wooden door to his right with large iron bolts in.  
  
^Hai, I'll help him na no da. ^ There's those words again thought Nakago, he then added to ensure his friends safety;  
  
If you so much as harm one hair on his body I swear by Suzaku you will regret ever crossing my path. The mage just nodded and proceeded to open the door and enter the room in which Tasuki was.  
  
The last thing that Tasuki remembered before he blacked out completely was laying on a soft something, it must have been a bed, but his brain seemed to be having trouble comprehending his thoughts at the moment. Then the door to his left opened and the dimly lit room was basked in a glow from the corridor and in the doorway stood the most beautiful sight that any man could ever behold.... A cerulean blue haired angel.  
  
That thought for some reason stayed with him as the darkness reclaimed him once more.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I forgot the disclaimer in the first two chappies so here it is: I don't own nothin na no da!! Simple! :) Enjoy!! Also I m sorry if its hard to understand I'll try to make it simpler, as well as that I know my grammar and spelling leaves a lot to be desired but I've only got word pad, that means no spell checker or grammar checker...sorry, but I'll try!!  
  
A/N: hey thanks for your reviews they really helped, the thing is I don't know whether or not I should make it up from here or base it on dragon heart, what do you all think?? 


End file.
